Wireless electronic controllers can be used for throttle control of certain motorized vehicles. Yet, if such a motorized vehicle is used in or around water (e.g., during watersports), frequently any associated wireless controller is not suitable for such use. Indeed, it is a difficult task to provide a form factor that is familiar to users, such as a trigger in the case of a hand-held controller, while also ensuring that the components of the controller are safe from water damage during use.
It is therefore an object of the present disclosure to provide a wireless electronic controller that overcomes the above deficiencies.